


Ya casi llego

by Solei_Dantes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Ya casi llego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir corre para ayudar a Ladybug. La pregunta es...¿llegará? Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya casi llego

**Author's Note:**

> Mi otro drabble. Aquí es la parte del PV donde Ladybug y el mimo están peleando, donde Chat Noir grita algo… y así lo imagino yo.

Ahí estaba él. Llegando tarde de nuevo. ¡Y todo por el estúpido hombre pichón! Él debía estar junto a Ladybug y ayudarle contra ese mimo que quiere destruir todo en Paris. ¡Pero no! Ahí estaba corriendo, tratando de encontrar a su compañera, lidiando aun con algunos de esos insoportables pajarracos. Ya les llegará su momento, méndigos estorbos de la naturaleza. Tenía que llegar… tenía que llegar. ¡Por su cascabel que iba a llegar!

Allá, a unos cuantos metros, la veía. ¡Sí! Ya casi llegaba. Pero… ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡no no NO! Ladybug y ese malvado mimo están peleando y él sigue tratando de acortar la distancia entre ellos y él. No llegaría…

-¡Ladybug!-


End file.
